


You, my love, are the only one I ever need.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It’s a whole lot of something to say the least, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Panto Trost has grown worrisome, scared that something has happen whilst he has been gone as Silas Dengdamor continues to grow all the more distant.Something must be done.





	You, my love, are the only one I ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic in which I must give a shout out to the members of the ‘toad... is perfect’ groupchat. Quite especially J for their aid in plotting this fic.

It had been four days since Panto had returned from his journey, and he had heard no word from Silas. At first, he was worried- scared that something had happened to him whilst he was gone. That the battle had reached Inglenook too soon and that the Trost was too late.

Overall, he feared the worst, but nobody had said anything of a loss to the Dengdamor name. So when he started to see Silas everywhere, it was both a relief and a curse.

He first saw Silas in the courtyard, but before he could take two steps towards him the Dengdamor was gone, and this would become a recurring theme over the next few days. Panto looked everywhere; visited the aviary, tried to speak to Wygar, and to no avail. It didn’t take him long to figure out that Silas was purposefully avoiding him.

And that was when he grew more scared. He hadn’t been gone for that long, but part of him worried he’d been gone long enough for Silas to have changed his mind about his feelings; about them. He wondered if the Dengdamor had turned his back on their relationship, or if he was unwell, or something else entirely.

He worried until he couldn’t stand it any longer, and snapped. The fifth time he saw Silas he intended not to let him go, the Trost had followed him as he fled and took his arm gently to stop him walking further.

“My love, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

He couldn’t have noticed the flash of pain in Silas’ expression as he replied, his face grew too stern to fast for the Trost to have any time to react. Silas pulled his arm from Panto’s grasp and hissed a short, “Don’t call me that.” before he walked away again, pushing past his love in a state close to breaking down.

Panto, unknowing of what plagued his partners mind, stood frozen. Unfeeling yet hurt at the same time. The person he cared about most in the world had shrugged him off like it meant nothing to him and now the Trost could feel his world crashing down around him. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was the end.

After this event Panto himself grew reclusive. Refusing to leave castle grounds, refusing to aid in training new knights, refusing to partake in even meals on certain days. Anger bubbled with self doubt in the pit of his mind and too many thoughts churned his emotions.

Part of him told himself this wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have stopped this and that he needed to do what was best for Silas. However the other part blamed him, sent shockwaves of pain through his heat and curled his fingers into his hair as he sobbed into the palms of his hands.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and he intended to find out what.

And then he realised. One late night spent staring solemnly at the ceiling. Something truly was wrong and it was neither his nor Silas’ fault at all.

“My god! Why did I not think of this earlier?!” He sat bolt upright in his bed, dawn breaking over the horizon. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t slept, pure energy ran through his veins as he realised more and more the true reality of the situation, “Unbelievable! Amazing! This is... this is wonderful!”

Well, wonderful was a word one wouldn’t use to describe the situation itself, however the relief of the solution was just that. Panto had come to the sudden realisation that his love was being forced to ignore him.

Of course both of them had considered the possibility of this happening before today, so how he had not thought of this before now was stunning to the Trost.

When he was gone, somebody- presumingly Wygar from the way the Oak had also been ignoring Panto- had given Silas the choice; his family, or Panto Trost. Well this question would always be a trick, Silas would always have to choose his family- or be forced to choose his family if he opted for the Trost.

So this was why Silas was ignoring him. Silas had always said that if he were ever forced to choose he would rather not see Panto at all for fear of causing himself and the Trost too much pain. Panto had agreed much the same.

Now, the Trost battled to dress himself as he continued to think. Yes, of course he had promised to give Silas space on such an occasion, but maybe that promise was a silly one to make.

He didn’t want to give him space, he wanted to fight for him.

So, he vowed to do just that. Panto Trost vowed there and then to fight any Dengdamor that stood in the way of he and Silas- whether physically or otherwise. And as he ran down the stairs his energy fizzed and bubbled over inside of him, causing him to leap the last few steps.

“Litzibitz!” Panto called out into the vast kitchen, where he knew all to well his sibling would be, striding over to take her hands in his own as he spoke, “Litzibitz, my dear sister, are the Dengdamor’s holding court today?”

“Yes, yes they are, why do you ask?” His sister returned his excitement with a look of confusion, pulling her hands from his with a roll of her eyes at her brother’s enthusiasm.

“Good reason, my sister, good reason!” He half shouted his words as he ran the length of the kitchen towards the door that lead out to the courtyard.

“Panto, that does not answer my question!”

“Tell father I’ll be out late tonight!”

“PANTO!” Litzibitz leaned out of the door, huffing a sigh at her brothers antics before returning to the kitchen.

All the while, Panto couldn’t help the grin on his face, laughing heartily as he ran towards the Dengdamor house. The closer he got, however, the more the anger bubbled in his stomach, and his smile changed to a serious expression that told even the guards of the door that there was no stopping him.

Panto strode into the court with no remorse to his disruption. He panted just slightly, didn’t kneel, didn’t even do so much to bow to the head of the Dengdamor name as he stood straight and nodded.

Frija looked on, shocked as Silas and Wygar backed to the side of the room, and as the knights froze wondering whether to move or not. Panto took no notice of this- they wouldn’t hurt him, doing that would cause uproar amongst the kingdom and that was the last thing they wanted in heat of the Mage’s army’s growing ever closer.

With this thought, he turned just slightly to look at Silas and began to speak, “I’m sorry, Silas, but I simply cannot do this.” Turning back to the throne he stood proud, and continued, “Frija Dengdamor your son is the love of my life, and I swear upon my own grave that I will not let him be made to choose between his love and his loyalty.”

Silas, whilst this was happening, stood open mouthed and in awe. His only words a gentle whisper to Wygar, “W-what is he doing. He’s an idiot!” He paused a moment and a small smile tugged at his lips, “I... love him.”

“I want no debate, I am not here to cause stir. You need not return a response because I do not require one. Your son should be free to make his own decisions, and as the eldest man of the Dengdamor name and the future head of the house I believe you should have more faith in his choices. This petty feud has gone on far too long, I will not stand for loosing my love over the past misdeeds of our families.”

Panto had turned to look at Silas in his last line, and that was all it took for the Dengdamor to break his frozen stance, striding over to Panto to grab his hand and hold it tight. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Panto, however he did stride out of the court- pulling the Trost along with him.

“Silas!” Could be heard from behind them, the shocked voice of a woman and the scuffle of her rising to stand from her chair, “SILAS DENGDAMOR! Get your hands off that Trost and get back here now!”

Silas ignored her, as he had been doing for months now. He couldn’t care for her words, he couldn’t care for anybody’s words but the ones that had so proudly escaped Panto Trost’s lips only moments prior.

It took them a short while of half running through castle corridors to find an old corner of a tower that remained unexplored by many. And almost as soon as they arrived there Silas pushed Panto back against the wall, attaching their lips in a clumsy but passionate kiss.

The difference in their heights made this motion play out less smoothly that Silas intended it to, but it worked none the less, and as Silas pulled back Panto chased his lips. However the Dengdamor felt he needed to speak, “Panto I’m.... my love... I can’t apologise enough.”

“You don’t need to apologise, I understand, truly Silas. I understand.” The repeated words meant something else and both of them knew that as Panto leaned back down and Silas met him mid way. His repetition was their own version of ‘God, shut up and kiss me already’ and Silas was more than happy to oblige.

This kiss was desperate, hot, filled with breaks to laugh and catch their breath- and met with not knowing just where to place their hands as they chased each other to meet again.

“That speech...” Silas spoke on a breath, kissing Panto quickly again before the Trost could respond.

“I wasn’t thinking straight, I needed to have you back.” Panto cupped the sides of Silas’ neck with his hands, their lips so close they brushed as he spoke.

Silas’ nose met Panto’s as he rested their foreheads together, his hands hovering near his love’s collar but not actually on it as they once were, “I’m glad you did that. God, I can no longer bring myself to care what our parents think.”

Panto met his lips with another kiss and wrapped an arm around Silas’ waist to hold him close, “You truly are the love of my life.”

“I love you.” Silas spoke adoringly, breathless and red lipped, his heart thudding out of his chest as Panto broke into a grin and looked back at him like Silas was the only thing in the world he needed to see.

“And I love you.”


End file.
